


Ma seule déstinée

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gift, Gift for my lil niece, Hugo and Harry as Alphas, I need to write more omegaverse, M/M, Omegaverse, Spurs, Tottenham, Tottenham Hotspurs, this was fun
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Dele avait toujours sût que quelqu'un était fait pour lui il n'avait pas réaliser que l'Alpha fait pour lui était aussi proche...Un omegaverse avec un Alpha!Eric Dier et un Oméga!Dele pour ma petite nièce LaeanaFic postée à l'origine le 19 février 2020.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ma seule déstinée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



**Voilà le petit cadeau pour ma petite nièce préférée 🥰 Laeana c'est pour toi. Happy DeleDier Day ! (Il n'existe pas mais je décrète que c'est aujourd'hui )** ****

Ma seule destinée

**Jour de match Arsenal V Tottenham Hotspurs**

_PDV Dele_

On joue face à Arsenal aujourd'hui. Et je sais que ce sera un match éprouvant, c'est toujours comme ça. Les Alphas des deux équipes vont montrer les muscles, et les omégas seront beaucoup plus aggressifs. Je peux déjà sentir le captain et Harry qui font monter leur taux de phéromones pour intimider les gunners. On joue à la maison et je vois nos adversaires qui y répondent. C'est très rare d'avoir deux Alphas de la même nature dans une équipe, encore plus en club. Mais ce qui est unique à notre club, c'est que Hugo et Harry s'entendent parfaitement. Ils sont en symbiose et ils sont en couple. Je les envie parfois, j'aimerai trouver celui ou celle qui me correspond. Leur couple est un exemple même pour les plus classique, après tout ce sont deux Alphas, ils n'étaient pas censé s'aimer. Mais le destin les as réunis. Cependant il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Le match qui arrive est d'une importance capital, en plus de nous donner un avantage certain dans la course au titre; c'est un derby. Le derby du nord de Londres. Ce match va être explosif. Mais pour une certaine raison je ne suis pas rassuré, j'ai un présentiment. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Je jette un regard autour de moi, croise celui de mon meilleur ami Eric. Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, Hugo se met en marche et nous voilà prêt à entrer sur le terrain.

Le match comme je m'y attends est incontrollable. L'arbitre essaie de mettre de l'ordre sur le terrain, mais c'est comme crier sur un volcan en fusion pour essayer de l'arrêter. Aucun joueur n'écoute. Les Alphas se font des coups de bouchers, et les omégas qui sont taclés se relèvent aussitôt pour être protéger par les Alphas de leur équipe. Les capitaines essaient de garder leur sang froid. Hugo étant gardien, c'est Harry qui essaie de nous contrôler. Les minutes passent, le match est de plus en plus aggressif, violent. Les occassions tuées et le tableau est toujours aussi vierge de score. Ce fût le cas jusqu'à la 43ème minutes.

J'ai reçu une belle passe de Chris, Harry est à mes côtés, les défenseurs adverses me presse, je passe la balle à Harry, je sens Eric dans mon dos. Je cours pour essayer de me placer dans une bonne position quand je me fige brusquement. Non, non pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas avoir mes chaleurs maintenant ! Je respire difficilement, mes jambes trembles. Et je sens tout de suite le changement dans l'air. Les alphas non liés, les spectateurs... Tous ont le regard rivé sur moi. Il faut que je sorte de là ! Pour ma sécurité et celles des omégas non liés, je dois quitter le terrain. Harry est à mes côtés à la vitesse de la lumière, me protégeant. Moussa suis rapidement alors que Hugo a pratiquement déjà remonter tout le terrain. Je vois le capitaine adverse s'approcher et je ne me sens pas bien. Je commence à dégager plus de phéromones, la présence des différents Alphas, m'affecte de plus en plus. Harry se met immédiatement devant moi pour empêcher quiconque de me toucher. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'odeur, car dans l'état où je suis tout le stade et bientôt ses alentours a déjà senti mon odeur. Koscienly montre les dents, et défi Harry qui grogne l'avertissant de ne pas approcher. Hugo s'avance et dit quelque chose au capitaine adverse en français. Le gunner se retourne vers son équipe et leur ordonne de ne pas bouger. Pendant ce temps les stadiers et membres de la sécurité essayent de contenir la foule qui devient de plus en plus agressive. Il faut vite que je quitte le terrain. Les Alphas liés de notre équipe protègent leur oméga et ceux non liés comme les plus jeunes. Je vois Eric qui essaye de garder ses distances avec tout le monde. Mais bientôt Hugo l'attrape par le poignet et lui ordonne de me ramener aux vestiaires. Lui, Harry et Moussa nous protègent des autres Alphas qui seraient tenter de faire quelque chose contre moi.

Mais bientôt, certains Alphas réussissent à envahir le terrain. Eric m'attrape dans ses bras comme une mariée et se met à courir. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvient. Le reste passe dans un brouillard. Mes chaleurs déstabilisant mes sens.

_PDV Eric_

Dele commence à délirer. Je dois vite rentrer aux vestiaires. Heureusement qu'on joue à la maison. Notre vestiaire est justement conçu pour faire face à ce type de situation. Je cours, j'arrive aux vestiaires et je nous enferme. Dele commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je le pose sur son siège attitré. Mais je le vois déjà gémir de l'absence de ma chaleur contre lui. Je ne dois pas craquer. Il est mon ami et surtout il ne veut probablement pas de moi comme Alpha. Mais si je ne fais rien il va souffrir. Puis je me rappel que les Omégas ont l'obligation d'avoir leur supressants sur eux. Je me dirige vers le sac du métis. Mais il attrape mon bras et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Je resiste pendant un moment avant de craquer. J'essaie de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps réagit et ma partie Alpha, plus animale, s'impose. Je commence par retirer les vêtements de mon ami et il se retrouve nu. Il écarte un peu plus les cuisses. Et je vois déjà son excitation et surtout son corps qui m'appel. J'arrache mes propres vêtements. Il me tire à lui. S'acharne sur mes lèvres. Pousse des gémissements qui me font perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste. 

\- Alpha ! Pitié marque moi ! Fais moi tient.

Je grogne et descend sur son cou. Le mord violemment. Lui arrachant un cri d'extase. Ses mains se perdent sur mon corps. Il s'agripe comme il peut à moi. Je laisse mes mains le marquer et descendre plus bas quand j'ai un moment de lucidité. Je m'éloigne de lui et l'alpha en moi se débat, me torturant. Mais je dois savoir.

\- Dele.

Il rampe sur le sol et essaie de me ramené à lui par des poses lascives et des caresses sur son corps. L'une de ses mains s'aventure plus bas et je le vois se pénétrer avec un doigt. Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Dele. Écoute moi s'il te plaît.

Mais il ne réagit pas. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et il se perd dans son plaisir.

\- Oméga !

Il sursaute et s'arrête. Ma voix d'Alpha a réussi à le contrôler.

\- Dele. Regarde moi.

Il m'obéit et je vois qu'il obéit à un alpha et non à moi. Je soupir et m'approche de lui.

\- Dele je veux que tu te concentre. Dis moi, veux-tu de moi comme ton alpha ?

\- Oui ! Alpha je te veux!

Sa réponse est rapide trop rapide. Il n'obéit qu'à un alpha et son métabolisme. Ce n'est pas sa propre volonté qui s'exprime.

\- Concentre toi Dele. Dis moi me veux-tu réellement ?

Il s'immobilise. Son regard ancré au mien. Et je vois que sa conscience engloutie par ses chaleurs, resurgit.

\- C'est toi que je regardais quand mes chaleurs sont arrivées.

Je craque et je l'attire à moi avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

PDV Externe

Les deux hommes se perdent dans leur plaisir. Leur instinct les poussent à se faire plaisir, se faire du bien. Ils se retrouvent rapidement à ne former qu'un et Eric marque aussi fort qu'il peut la peau de Dele qui lui répond par des baisers et des griffures sur son dos. Il changent plusieurs fois de posions. Perdent la notion du temps et s'aiment. Encore et encore. Le plaisir monte encore et bientôt ils arrivent vers leur climax. Dans un éclair de lucidité Éric se stop et se force au contrôle pour demander à son amant.

\- Je peux te mordre ? Tu m'y autorise Dele ?

\- Oui, oui Eric. Devient mon alpha. Please.

Eric hoche la tête, et mord son Oméga. Cela suffit pour les faire basculer dans le Nirvana et les deux hommes s'écroulent sur le sol des vestiaires. Un long moment est nécessaire pour eux de redescendre de leur orgasme et Dele sourit.

\- Merci Diet. Merci.

\- Tu vas mieux Delboy ?

\- Oui grâce à toi.

Ils sont gênés pendant un moment avant de se séparer et de se rhabiller. Eric doit savoir. Il doit savoir si Dele ne lui en veut pas.

Dele lui sourit avant de rire.

\- Si j'avais sût que mes chaleurs auraient fait de toi mon Alpha, je t'aurais laissé me toucher dès mes premières chaleurs au club.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es heureux ?

\- Tu es vraiment aveugle Diet.

Il rit et hoche la tête.

\- Oui, je suis heureux que ce soit arrivé. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis un moment et savoir que maintenant tu es mon alpha me rempli de joie.

Il se fait un peu plus hésitant.

\- Et toi Diet ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse pour réponse.

\- Je t'aime aussi Delboy, depuis le premier jour.

Les deux rient heureux et amoureux. La crise est passée et elle a laissé derrière elle un nouveau couple, amoureux. Des épreuves vont les attendre mais, ensemble tout ira bien. Ils en riront plus tard.

_Fin._


End file.
